


Met by Fate

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, NCT Taeil - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96





	Met by Fate

You walk in to the music store. For a while you had been wanting to take lessons but at the same time you were still indecisive on what instrument you wanted to play. Gazing around the store you try to find an employee and from across the room you spot one. He finishes wiping down one of the glass containers that held just one of the many more expensive guitar and as he made his way to the counter he spots you. Shooting you a soft smile he puts the cleaners and cloth away, wipes his hands clean then makes his way over to you.

 

“And what kind of instrument are you looking for today?” He asks with enthusiasm.

 

“I don’t know…I’m quite indecisive at the moment. There are so many instruments to choose from.”

Taeil chuckles softly then responds, “yes that is true…let’s see if you’re having trouble we can just look around and see what feels right then we can go from there. The first step is always to have a variety of instruments to choose from that feel right when you hold them.”

 

Taking a quick glance around and after giving a nod the two of you head off. The first thing that Taeil had brought you to was the piano, followed by the clarinet, flute and trombone. After those three were the drums. So far you were not having any luck, however, it was not all bad. From the corner of your eye you could see a small smile on Taeil’s face. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but something was happening with the two of you. Next came the string section. With no luck on the others there was still a shot at finding something with the string instruments. Taking a violin into your hand you place it on your shoulder to get a feel for it. It was close to what you felt was right. Setting it back in its place you take a seat on the stool and point to a guitar. Taeil nods and gets it handing it over. It was when he handed it over that his hand brushed over yours. The touch was unlike anything you had felt before. It was a spark and butterflies filled your stomach as you blushed. Taeil had blushed himself as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. The room was quiet as your gaze stayed on the floor but his voice had made you look up and you found yourself staring right into his eyes as he sits across from you. From here your heart felt as if it were beating faster and faster every minute. Taeil would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same way.

 

“So how do you like it?” Taeil asks trying to hide his cute but shaky voice.

 

“It feels good. I think this is the right instrument for me.”

 

“Well I’m glad it is!” Taeil says with a grin.

 

“And why is that?” You ask raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because I give lessons for the guitar. Maybe if you’re up for it I can teach you?” He offers.

 

The offer stands for only a second before you agree to it. He takes you up to the front so you can pay, Taeil had also added in a couple guitar picks for free. After you had paid the two of you talked for an extra hour and when you did leave there was some sadness that came with it. On the way home thoughts of him, thoughts of how your hands touched, all of it was the only thing your brain could think about. Now you were home. You had put everything away and when you reached in your pants pocket you felt a small piece of paper. Your eyebrows furrow as you pull it out and open it up. The paper was from Taeil with his number. A smile crosses our face because when the two of you were talking he had sneakily placed the paper in your pocket just hoping you would find it. Sucking up a breath you get the courage to text him and five minute later you had received a text:

 

_“I’m glad you found it, how about coffee tomorrow say 10:00? Then maybe I can take you out for lunch?(:”_

At this moment, nothing could ruin your mood. In your heart, you knew he was safe, that he was kind and caring. Beaming with excitement you answer back with a _“Yes, It’s a date(:”_ This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
